


【海森】不一样的味道（迟到的抖森生日贺文）

by Yanmila522



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor(2011)RPF
Genre: Birthday Cake, Happy Ending, M/M, Sweet, Tom Birthday, a little bit sad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: *又名为论海总只为抖森做蛋糕的次数*随意写的产物，终于赶在伦敦还没过完9号时发文！*私设两人为单身，超短，maybe occ?





	【海森】不一样的味道（迟到的抖森生日贺文）

Chris第一次做的蛋糕，他便送给了那天停留在洛杉矶的当日寿星兼因两人一起拍摄雷神而认识后已有一也年不到便成了关系很好的好友Tom Hiddleston。

“这是你做的蛋糕！？”Tom看着桌子上那卖相虽不太好但看得出是块中等型的蛋糕露出惊喜的表情，Chris则被Tom那惊讶的语气给弄得脸蛋微微发红，他摸了摸鼻子说道：”emmm...是的。”

“天啊！Chris我没有想到你连蛋糕也会弄！”Tom的语气更是惊讶得很。

“没有那么厉害，这是我第一次做的蛋糕。”Chris谦虚的说道。

看着Tom在许愿后便吹息那点上了几根蜡烛的蛋糕，Chris莫名感到高兴，尤其是见到Tom露出那淡淡的笑容，和他说着蛋糕虽然不够甜但是对于第一次做蛋糕的他来说以及很好了这类的话。

第二次做蛋糕是认识了Tom有两年的生日，Chris这次在奶油蛋糕内加多了一些糖，Tom在赶着回伦敦前只能吃了一口他的生日蛋糕，但他还是在咀嚼时细细品尝，仿佛像把Chris的蛋糕吃成高级蛋糕。

“emmm，甜是比上次甜了一些，不过我个人会比较喜欢更甜。”Tom擦过嘴边沾上的奶油那么说道。

第三次做蛋糕是他与Tom认识已有四年了，也是在Tom的生日，那么第三年呢？可能Tom会以为是自己不希望Chris那么幸苦弄蛋糕给他所以就不许他做的原因，其实是他家的烤箱坏了，弄不了只能订蛋糕。

第四年第三次弄生日蛋糕的Chris在Tom生日前三个月便请来一个认识的蛋糕师傅教他做好吃的蛋糕，Chris随着这个女师傅在超市和家来回奔波学做蛋糕有很久，然后在2月9号一早弄好了一个蛋糕送到了Tom的面前，Tom似乎很惊讶他的到来，Chris不太懂为什么不再是连续两年只会在自己送他生日蛋糕，Tom会露出那种惊喜的表情，而变成了惊讶他能来这里的表情。

不过Chris还是觉得让Tom先试试看这次他跟了师傅后，做出来的蛋糕会不会比之前的蛋糕更加好吃。

“我选的草莓应该都不酸的，你试试看？”Chris在

Tom吹了蜡烛后帮Tom切了一块蛋糕，然后用碟子盛给了Tom。

Tom看着蛋糕快速眨了几下眼睛，拿着插着一小块的蛋糕放入口中，突然他眉毛一邹，却还是笑着对Chris说道：“这个蛋糕好像挺酸。”

Chris赶紧试了一口蛋糕，也是眉头一邹，哦，他忘了自己不怎么会吃任何偏酸的蛋糕。

之后在他过了很久他问Tom的时候才知道，Tom为何会觉得那次的草莓蛋糕的味道会是很酸的。

第四次做蛋糕的那年是个不愉快的日子，Chris发现自己已经喜欢上Tom后，在经历了第一阶段出柜后暗恋Tom有半个月以上。

在Chris还没准备好告白便在各媒体包括圈内人那里得知，认识了有五年的Tom似乎已经拍拖了，可Tom那天生日他还是一早又做了一个蛋糕给Tom。

站着在树立在伦敦的屋子，Chris犹豫不定游走在Tom在伦敦的家前。

他害怕打开门的是一个被疼爱过一番的女人，结果在熟悉的木门打开后，才发现自己应该按了门铃。

眼前只有刚刚睡醒，头发有些蓬松，淡绿色的眼睛下有着深深的乌黑的Tom。

“你睡眠不足？还是看古典文学书看得不想睡？我不记得你近期有拍戏人...”Chris邹起眉头说道。

刚刚睡醒的Tom拨开垂在他眼前的刘海，眯着还没完全睁开的眼睛说道：“Chris，我是看书看到忘了时间。”

“巧克力蛋糕？甜的还是苦的？”拿着盘子过来的Tom看到打开盒子后插着蜡烛的蛋糕竟然是巧克力蛋糕。

“如果记得没错我买是偏甜的。”Chris插好蜡烛的。

“emmm要试了才知道。”Tom想了想拿着打火机说道。

Chris切一块薄薄地蛋糕给Tom，一如以往，他看着Tom将蛋糕吃了一口蛋糕，Tom却没有评论而是古怪的表情看着蛋糕又看了一下Chris，他又吃了几口。

“这个巧克力蛋糕其实还算甜，但我还是吃到甜的巧克力蛋糕中带有那么一丝苦味。”

Tom说完了Chris每次都想要听他的评价后，再次陷入沉默。

Chris也跟着咬了一口蛋糕，蛋糕内含有的巧克力苦味给苦到心里来，两人意外的没有说话了许久，然后Chris就离开了。

第六次做的蛋糕是一个水果蛋糕，还是为Tom的生日而做的蛋糕，五彩缤纷的水果铺满在奶油蛋糕上。

Tom趁Chris没有注意时伸手在装饰在蛋糕一颗樱桃，偷偷放入口中，却没有注意到Chris已经整个嘴盖在Tom的嘴唇上，“唔！”

被懵吓到的Tom最后在Chris从他的口中夺走了那肥美的樱桃咬成渣汁后，再次又推回进了Tom的嘴里。

紧密的双唇分开后，Chris擦掉顺着Tom嘴角边的流下的汁后舔掉。

假装没有看到Tom因为自己的行为而脸红，笑着说道：“还挺甜。”

Tom一根手指挖了一坨奶油，涂在Chris的嘴边，“对，我觉得你这次做的蛋糕一定很甜。”

“你又知道？”Chris挑眉地说道。

“因为这次除了有你做的蛋糕我还有你。”Tom微笑地说道。

End


End file.
